Electrical boxes are constructed in a variety of ways for housing electrical wiring devices such as electrical receptacles or outlets, switches, etc. Electrical boxes can be constructed of either metal or plastic depending upon the desired application for the electrical box.
Often, electrical boxes have a bracket or some other mounting structure for securing the electrical box to a stud or some other support member. Since numerous electrical boxes are typically installed in a building or house, it is important that the electrical box as well as the mounting structure be inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install and reliable.
Metal electrical boxes are typically constructed of sheet metal or die casted of aluminum or any other suitable metallic material. Sheet metal electrical boxes can be formed by bending, welding and otherwise fastening metal panels together to form a box with an open end. The mounting bracket is typically welded to one side of the electrical box or attached to the electrical box by screws or other fasteners. Some sheet metal electrical boxes have the bracket integrally formed with one side of the electrical box.
Examples of some prior electrical boxes with mounting brackets are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,705,768 to Johnson et al; 2,644,600 to Senif; 3,588,019 to Cozeck et al; 3,834,658 to Theodorides; 4,135,337 to Medlin; 4,140,293 to Hansen; 4,447,030 to Nattel; 4,533,060 to Medlin; 4,572,391 to Medlin; 4,603,789 to Medlin, Sr.; 4,880,128 to Jorgensen; and 5,025,944 to Rodick.
Many of these electrical boxes with mounting brackets have numerous disadvantages. For example, many of these electrical boxes with brackets are very complex designs which are difficult to install, require close manufacturing tolerances and are difficult to manufacture at low costs. In addition, many of the mounting brackets of these electrical boxes cause the finished dry wall plaster to bulge.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need to provide an electrical box with a mounting bracket which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install. This invention addresses this need in the art along with other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.